Electrical power distribution systems have long used power meter assemblies located at a subscriber's residence to measure the amount of power consumed at the residence. A power meter assembly comprises a wall box and a meter assembly. The wall box is permanently attached to a structural surface at the residence, and the meter assembly is secured to the wall box. The wall box is electrically connected to the power mains within the residence.
The wall box comprises a set of terminals, and the meter assembly comprises prongs that are sized and dimensioned to be received by the wall box terminals when the meter assembly is secured to the wall box. Electrical power supplied to the residence by the utility thus flows through the meter assembly.
During normal use, the collar assembly is sealed to prevent tampering with the meter assembly. To obtain power from the outside of the residence, a utility service technician must remove the meter assembly, thereby disconnecting power to the residence. The need exists for connection systems and methods for utility meters that allow access to the utility power circuit at the meter assembly without removing the meter assembly.